Sonic vs The Heavy Magician
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: On his way to meet Blaze, Sonic winds up reuniting with his and Tails' Classic counterparts and facing the Heavy Magician. Also features Mighty, Ray, Classic Amy, Knuckles (both Classic and Modern), and Silver. Sonaze with mentions of Taiream and possible SilvAmy. Rated K plus to be safe. No Knuckles bashing this time.


**Okay, guys, I've been busy with 'Big Leagues' and 'Chronomancer's Games' that I haven't found much to do with the Sonic. Naito Writer gave me a couple of suggestions, so I'll see what I can come up with. As a reminder, I ship Sonaze and SilvAmy, not SonAmy or Silvaze.**

 **The Classic Dimension runs parallel to the main dimension with similar events such as the Angel Island Crisis in** _ **Sonic 3 & Knuckles**_ **, but both of them have their own events, such as the Classic Dimension having the Phantom Ruby incident that invoked a three-way war between the team of Classic Sonic and his friends, Eggman, and the Hard-Boiled Heavies. As such, this would be the first time the Mainstream Sonic has met any of the Heavies. I'm also using Mighty, Ray, and Classic Amy for the first time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sega owns** _ **Sonic the Hedgehog**_ **, not me. I just do the fanfics.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Communicator"_

* * *

 **Sonic vs. The Heavy Magician**

In an alternate dimension, the skies were blue, the clouds were white, and the Green Hill Zone was plain as day and full of life. The animal buddies were just relaxing and playing until a sound kept approaching that sounded like a rocket. A robot flew by while wielding a magic wand in its right hand and a small orange fox cub with two tails in its left arm. It was being chased at high speeds by a hedgehog with black eyes, light blue fur, red and white shoes, and white gloves. This hedgehog was none other than Sonic…at least, the Sonic in this universe.

Sonic was hot on the robot's tail as he kicked up his speed. Joining the pursuit were a yellow flying squirrel, a black armadillo with a red shell, and a pink hedgehog in a green shirt, a yellow/orange skirt, blue sneakers, and a red headband. Sonic was closing the gap between himself and the robot, inadvertently leaving his friends behind. The robot raised the wand, causing the gem on the top to glow. Sonic saw that a portal had opened up, meaning that the robot was taking the fox to another dimension.

The blue hedgehog increased his speed some more, managing to get through the portal before it closed. "Sonic?" the pink hedgehog asked. "Where did he go?"

"Beats me, Amy," said the squirrel. "What do you think, Mighty?"

"Well, Sonic did mention something about that gem sending him to another dimension before," said the armadillo. "Maybe they went there again."

"Well, let's hope they come back," Amy said. "If our Sonic can't stop that Heavy Magician, then maybe the Sonic of that world can."

* * *

The main dimension was just as sunny and clear as the parallel one. Again, animal friends were playing, only this time they were under the watchful eye of Knuckles the Echidna. He happened to spot his old friend Sonic as he was on one of his usual runs. "No doubt he's seen many different places in the world," he said. "I wonder if he ever does anything besides traveling and fighting either Eggman or Shadow."

It was funny that Knuckles would ask himself that since Sonic was going to see a very close friend of his that barely matched him in speed without the use of artificial propulsion, Chaos Control, or Psychokinesis. Since he managed to get her to let out her anger, he and Blaze the Cat have become extremely fond of one another. He also managed to get her more social side out, but her pride remained intact even now. It was something that Sonic had to shake his head at since he had to deal with it when it came to Knuckles and Shadow. Right now, he was thinking about what he and Blaze were going to do this time around, but he noticed a portal open up.

From the portal came the robot with the wand. Sonic already didn't like this one since it looked like it was built by Eggman, but once he saw its prisoner, he knew he had to put his plans with Blaze on hold. "Tails!" he exclaimed, getting the robot to notice him. Sonic sprinted at high speed to try and catch the robot with a 'Homing Attack', but it blocked him and sent him back to the ground. The alternate Sonic emerged and landed right by his counterpart, shocking both of them. Knuckles joined in with a gliding punch, but he wound up joining the Sonics on the ground after it knocked him out of the air. "Glad you can join us," Sonic said, getting his smaller counterpart to nod.

"My pleasure." They looked in the air and saw the robot flying away with the smaller Tails. "So, what was that about?"

"I don't know, but it looked like one of Eggman's creations." Classic Sonic nodded, which got Knuckles to finally notice him. "Enough about that, though. It's been a while. I don't think we've seen you since we beat Infinite and Eggman the last time."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Classic Sonic answered by playing charades, demonstrating that the robot took Classic Tails and used the power of the jewel on top of the wand to take him to their world, with him and three friends in hot pursuit. "Do you have any idea what he's trying to say?" asked Knuckles to his best friend.

"Maybe I would if the writer actually gave him some dialogue," Sonic joked. "From what I can tell, though, he and three friends tried to rescue their world's Tails from that thing." Classic Sonic nodded and grabbed a stick to write in the dirt. When he got finished, Sonic recognized the three friends right off the bat as Classic Amy, Classic Ray, and Classic Mighty. "No Knuckles?" Classic Sonic shook his head in the negative, complete with an exasperated look.

"He must've been on Angel Island." The alternate hedgehog nodded his head. Sonic and Knuckles looked more at the writing and found out that the robot was one of a group of them called the Hard Boiled Heavies, the Heavy Magician to be exact. "Darn it!" Knuckles exclaimed. "That's the Phantom Ruby! I thought that thing looked familiar!"

"So that means those Hard Boiled Heavies must be from your dimension," Sonic said to his counterpart, getting Classic Sonic to nod. "Let's work on taking that thing down so we can get you and your Tails home."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we call our Tails?"

"No can do. He's got a date night with the Tornado. It suffered some major damage last time it got shot down." Upon hearing his counterpart's response, Classic Sonic facepalmed, knowing his Tails had the same problem.

"Well, we're going to need a flyer." The three of them thought about it, but eliminated Rouge (since _Club Rouge_ was busy), Cream (since she and Cheese were spending time with Vanilla), and Charmy (because Vector had him on a case), which left one option. "Silver?"

"Sounds good to me. He was here visiting Amy anyways. I just hope he can concentrate long enough to find that thing."

* * *

After a while of waiting, the Sonics and Knuckles spotted Silver rushing up to them using his Psychokinesis. They explained to Silver what happened and why Classic Sonic was back in their world. Being the expert on time and space, they knew Silver would be a lot of help for them. "…So let me get this straight," he said. "This thing called the 'Heavy Magician' is the one who brought back these EggRobos called the 'Hard Boiled Heavies' with the Phantom Ruby and brought the other Tails here?"

"That's right, Silver," Sonic said. "We need your help in finding it and fast."

"Say no more. I'm on it." Using his Psychokinesis again, Silver floated up in the air while the others ran around searching for Classic Tails and the Heavy Magician. Needless to say, both Sonics were getting a little frustrated. It wasn't long before Silver spotted Classic Tails tied to a tree. "Sonic! I found the other Tails! He's just ahead of you!"

"I see him! Good eyes!" Sonic arrived at the spot where Classic Tails was at just as Silver joined him. The fox cub had several bruises on him and was tired from being carried all that time. "That's not good." The two hedgehogs went to untie him when he regained consciousness.

"Sonic?" he asked as his vision cleared up.

"Don't worry, Tails," Sonic said. "We'll get you out of here."

"Please hurry. The Heavy Magician won't be far." Sonic and Silver hurried as much as they could to get the rope off of the young fox cub, not knowing that they were about to be attacked. Silver saw it in the corner of his eye as it launched an energy beam, prompting him to stop it with his Psychokinesis. The hedgehog from the future let out a mighty shout and sent the blast right back at the EggRobo, prompting the latter to dodge.

"Way to keep an eye out, Silver," said Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic got Classic Tails loose and handed him to Silver, much to the latter's confusion. "Sonic?"

"You go find the other me and take his Tails to him. I'll deal with this pest." Silver nodded and flew off in search of Classic Sonic while Sonic got ready to fight the Heavy Magician. "You know, even with that Phantom Ruby, it's pointless to try and fight me! I'm a lot faster than my counterpart and I faced an opponent even tougher than you who used that thing!" To prove his point, Sonic dodged all of the Heavy Magician's attacks using his signature speed. The Blue Blur surprised his new opponent by getting up close and kicking it to a tree, which angered it. It slammed its want onto the ground and unleased several energy attacks, which prevented Sonic from getting up close to it. "Darn it!"

The Heavy Magician laughed until it got kicked to the side. To Sonic's surprise, the attacker was Blaze. "Don't you dare attack my friends!" she exclaimed.

"Blaze?" Sonic asked, getting a sweet and flirty smile from her.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. I'm surprised a robot designed by Eggman would hold you up this long."

"That's a Hard Boiled Heavy, a robot designed by the alternate Eggman. It kidnapped that world's Tails and brought him here with the other me following it."

"Where are the other you and Tails?"

"Silver took the other Tails to find the other me." As Blaze began to understand the situation, the Heavy Magician started to get up. It angrily fired a shot at Blaze, who put up a fiery barrier large enough to protect her and Sonic. "Remind me to arrange a candlelight dinner with you later," Sonic joked, which she grinned at. Sonic then jumped up and slammed the Magician with a Homing Attack, sending it back a way. He then landed on the ground and gave chase while it tried to escape, Blaze following right behind him. The Magician then fired a blast and destroyed a bridge several miles ahead, much to the shock of the speed demons.

It laughed as it flew past the gap that it thought its foes couldn't cross. What it didn't know was that Sonic and his rival Shadow had a few similarities. "What now?!" Blaze asked.

"We're going to cross it!" Sonic grabbed her hand with his left hand, unknowingly making her blush, and pulled out a Chaos Emerald with his right. "Chaos…Control!" he exclaimed. A light shined from the Emerald as he and Blaze warped to the other side of the gap, much to both the robot's and Blaze's surprise. The Heavy Magician then fired several blasts to throw them both off-balance, but the speedsters dodged every single one of them and increased their speed to catch up. Blaze then jumped up and used her Fire Claw to deal some damage. The Magician responded with another blast from its scepter, which hit the Pyrokinetic Princess, much to Sonic's shock. He caught Blaze before she could hit the ground, but he didn't notice her blush.

Sonic, Blaze still in his arms, gave himself a boost, jumped up, and used his Homing Attack to kick the robot to an open area they could use for a battlefield. Sonic gently set Blaze down near a cliff, letting her know that it wouldn't take long. He then had a serious look on his face. "First, you kidnap the other Tails, then you hurt Blaze!" he exclaimed, his anger over his friends getting hurt very prevalent. "I'm going to make sure you suffer so much that you'll wish you were in the scrap heap!" The Magician responded by laughing, conveniently forgetting that the Sonic that it was facing was faster than Classic Sonic.

Sonic kicked things off by jumping on its head and using his Spin Dash to deal some more damage before launching off. The Magician tried again to hit it with its blasts, but Sonic used Chaos Control to freeze time around him. He then took the opportunity to continuously hit his robotic foe multiple times before time returned to normal. He then stood as the Magician recovered from the hits that it just took, unable to comprehend what happened. The Heavy Magician then slammed its scepter into the ground and firing several blasts all over the place, trying to hit the blue hedgehog.

Blaze hid behind a tree that she was leaning on so she wouldn't get hit but could also get a view of the fight, admiring how Sonic was determined to stop the Magician. The blasts stopped, but the robot couldn't find Sonic anywhere. Blaze began to snicker in amusement since it couldn't find the hedgehog standing right behind it. "Psst. Behind you," he whispered. The Heavy Magician turned around and saw him smirking. "Hi. Nice day, isn't it." It tried to attack but Sonic punched its face, sending it backwards. He then kicked it back and made it stumble until it fell to the ground. He finally ended it with a bounce attack that finally destroyed the Heavy Magician.

Blaze walked up and rejoined him, a smile shared between the two speedsters. They were soon joined by Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Knuckles, and Silver. "Are you guys alright?" Silver asked. "You look like you took a beating, Blaze."

"We're perfectly fine, Silver," said the fire princess. "I just took a blast from that Heavy Magician, that's all. Luckily, Sonic caught me." This elicited a smirk from Silver and Knuckles, who both earned a glare from the cat.

"Boy, Sonic, you did a number on the Heavy Magician," Classic Tails said as he grabbed the Phantom Ruby. "How do you suppose this works?"

"Well, since we beat Infinite and he was the only one who knew how to use it, why don't we take it to Tails' workshop?" Sonic suggested, getting an excited nod from his counterpart.

"Is he still set up at the Mystic Ruins?" asked Blaze.

"Yep. Let's get a move on and get these two back home."

* * *

A little while later, the six heroes got to Tails' workshop at the Mystic Ruins. It was a quaint little hut, but the runway was underneath it. They went up the stairs and heard 'Live and Learn' playing on the boombox, getting Blaze to shake her head, thankful that Tails didn't live in a neighborhood, lest he get a ticket for disturbing the peace. Sonic opened the door, which got Classic Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze to cover their ears. They spotted Tails replacing a panel on the 'Tornado'. Sonic and Knuckles noticed that the old one had bullet holes in it from the last time Eggman shot him down.

Tails heard the radio being turned off, so he looked and saw Classic Sonic turn it off this time with a deadpan look on his face. The smaller hedgehog then smiled and gave the mechanic a wave. "Sorry about that guys," said the fox. "I didn't know you were here."

"That's okay. We just got here," said Sonic, who went on to explain the situation. "…That's all there is to it, pal."

"Can you please help us get back to our world?" Classic Tails asked, begging for himself and Classic Sonic. Tails took a good look at the Phantom Ruby.

"This looks like that Phantom Ruby prototype we found at the Mystic Jungle," said Tails.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said, coming to a realization. "That was the prototype that got knocked out of Infinite's grasp. Way to go, Silver."

"That's right. Silver set things up for Infinite's defeat and didn't know it."

"Way to go, Mr. Silver," Classic Tails said, getting Silver to humbly scratch the back of his head.

"However, this is the real deal, the one that was Infinite's power source. The Heavy Magician must've been able to utilize it too. Good thing Sonic took that one out. Now, judging from the capabilities of this thing, I'd say that it's very similar to the Chaos Emerald's in terms of time-space manipulation, even if it is augmented reality."

"Meaning what?" Knuckles asked. Blaze wondered the same thing.

"I think it means that Silver and I will have to use Chaos Control to send them back," said Sonic.

"That's right, Sonic," said Tails, who confirmed his best friend's answer. He took out the red Chaos Emerald and handed it to Silver while the Blue Blur pulled out the one he had, the yellow one. Tails handed Classic Sonic the Phantom Ruby as well. They all took it outside so Sonic and Silver wouldn't cause a mess.

"Are you ready, guys?" asked the Psychokinetic hedgehog.

"You bet," said Sonic. It was clear that Classic Sonic and Classic Tails agreed with him. All three hedgehogs held the gems in front of them. "Chaos…Control!" exclaimed Sonic and Silver. Like Tails predicted, the Phantom Ruby reacted to the Chaos Emeralds' power. Both visitors waved goodbye to their friends as they disappeared back into their own world. "Well, it was nice seeing them again," Sonic stated.

"Yeah, but we probably could've done without the Heavy Magician and the Phantom Ruby," said Knuckles.

"You got the 'Tornado' patched up, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered. "I think I'll ask Cream out on a date. I could use a rest."

"Good thinking." After Tails went back inside to call Cream, Silver went back to Amy, and Knuckles headed back to Angel Island, Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around towards Blaze, who kissed him as the sun set, much to his shock. "Wow…Blaze, I had no idea."

"I figured that you could use a woman who could actually keep up with you," said the lilac cat, who was blushing while shooting him a flirty smile. "Actually, I've felt this way for a while. I just couldn't find a way to tell you until I remembered a saying: 'Actions speak louder than words.'" Sonic then took Blaze by surprise by kissing her back. It was welcome as she melted into it. "If there are more surprises like that in the future, I'm eager for it."

"Then I'll try not to disappoint you." They continued kissing, but Sonic was also wondering what his counterpart was doing.

* * *

Back in the Classic World, a rampage was going on. It had the forest animals flying away as a noise was repeatedly heard. In a clearing in the forest, Mighty, Ray, Classic Sonic, and Classic Tails pressed themselves against a wall as a manic Classic Amy repeatedly beat her hammer on a certain object. The object in question: The Phantom Ruby that Classic Sonic and Classic Tails came back with. "And that's that," she said as she turned to her comrades. "Okay, now that that mess is taken care of, why don't we go out for some ice cream, my darling Sonic?" Classic Sonic shook his head and took off. "Hey! You've been on an adventure! I'll pay!"

The others looked at her and shrugged before taking off. "Hey, Sonic!" Mighty shouted. "Wait for us!"

"Oh, you guys are NOT leaving me behind! Get back here!" Classic Amy then chased them down, swinging her Piko Piko Hammer along the way. All this happened at the amusement of Classic Knuckles, who was thankful he didn't have to deal with that. He was also wondering what his counterpart was like, as well as the Sonic, Tails, and Amy were like in their world.

THE END

* * *

 **Okay, so that was my first** _ **Sonic**_ **one-shot in a long time. I started a sequel for 'Love at the Olympics' that's set during the Rio games. I even included the new roster members. I had to set it in Rio because that was the most recent** _ **Mario & Sonic**_ **game they made. Go check that one out if you'd like. It's called 'New Times, New Olympics'. I've only got the first chapter posted so far.**


End file.
